


An Impromptu Proposal

by IambicKentameter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Sorta, Blow Jobs, But also of love, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Prince!Arthur, Prince!Merlin, still medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: Prince Arthur had met Prince Merlin a grand total of three times in his life. The first, when they were twelve, the second, on his 18th name day, and the third on the cusp of a civilian dispute between their two countries.





	An Impromptu Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five TImes The Two Kingdoms Sought An Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365433) by Lao-Pendragon. 



> Huge thank you to Redbullpixie on Ao3, she helped me a shit ton whilst writing this!
> 
> Was originally based on fan art but the story got away from me... Sorry if it's not exactly as the original comic intended.

Prince Arthur had met Prince Merlin a grand total of three times in his life. The first, when they were twelve, and their fathers were meeting about the continued strain on their shared borders, the civilian unrest at the other countries’ seeming invasions. Their fathers disagreed that either kingdom was at fault, but argued about what was to be done for hours at a time, several days on end, leaving their sons with nothing to do but chase each other through the castle halls, run about the grounds, laughing and playing. They would teach each other what they were learning in each of their very different, highly specialised training, Arthur with his sword swinging and combat skills, and Merlin with his spellwork that could be considered little more than party tricks. That week or so was fun, and Arthur remembers it fondly, save but the final moments when Balinor stormed across the grounds to sweep his son away, grumbling about ‘no good Pendragons and their useless deals’.

They met for a second time on Arthur’s eighteenth name day, their kingdoms (and fathers) in a brief bout of begrudging peace, so Balinor and his son had garnered an invite to the festivities. 

Arthur and Merlin found themselves in the woods or each other’s chambers, even as the festivals and tourneys raged on. They spent the majority of their time together, talking and play fighting (that usually devolved into wrestling dulled blades away from each other and choking on laughter.) and sharing stories to fill in the six year gap of their friendship.

But as with all good things, Arthur’s name day celebration came to an end, and Merlin would once again leave him. 

Merlin, however, chose to sneak into Arthur’s chambers the night before, and woke Arthur with a gentle shake.

“Hm?” Arthur mumbled softly, rolling over to face his waker. “Merlin? What are you doing?”

“We’re leaving in the morning, probably before you wake.”

“Are you calling me lazy?”

Merlin chuckled. “Perhaps. But I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

Arthur sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes. “We’ve said our goodbyes already, I-”

Merlin swept down and kissed him, just a brief peck of the lips before pulling away again. “I- I’m sorry, my lord.”

Arthur’s hands slowly crept up to his collar and tugged him back down again, kissing him back gently yet persistently in a silent rejection of his apology.

He pulled on Merlin’s nightshirt until Merlin silently understood what Arthur wanted. Merlin climbed onto his bed, a bit stiltedly, and straddled Arthur over the covers. 

Arthur’s hands flew to the drawstrings on Merlin’s trousers, untangling them with inexperienced and nervous fingers. 

Merlin’s entire body twitched in surprise when Arthur’s hand slipped into his trousers and found his already half-hard cock, practically perpetually so due to his age and hormones. 

He rolled the head of Merlin’s member along the palm of his right hand, getting a feel for the awkward, mirrored angle. 

Merlin gasped against his lips, fighting the urge to moan aloud. He nipped at Arthur’s bottom lip encouragingly, his own hand wandering over Arthur’s bare chest.

“I… I want you in my mouth.” Arthur mumbled shyly.

Merlin pulled back slightly, bewildered. “What?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Lay down.” He pat the space on the covers next to him, and Merlin rolled off awkwardly, impaired by his untied and now sagging trousers.

Arthur flailed his way out from under the covers and crawled on top of Merlin, their lips finding one another’s again, ever so briefly, before Arthur was clambering to get his mouth around Merlin’s now fully erect cock.

Merlin stifled a higher-pitched noise of both surprise and desire with the back of his hand. “Arthur...” The cry was muffled. He rolled his hips unconsciously, accidentally running himself too deep into the back of Arthur’s throat, gagging him by accident.

Arthur took this well, relaxing his throat and most notably  _ not stopping _ . He bobbed his head up then down once more until the head of Merlin’s cock once again hit the back of his throat to no resistance. Merlin moaned softly, “Fuck, Arthur…” came his panting, breathless whisper. Arthur moaned around his cock in approval, only riling Merlin up further. He began making short, aborted little thrusts into his lover’s mouth, losing himself in the sensation.

He came quickly, and without much further efforts from the other Prince, his youth and inexperience guiding the experience. Merlin ran his hand through Arthur’s hair encouragingly, panting out a vague thank you.

Arthur wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and huffed out a laugh. “Why are you thanking me?”

“I can’t be quite sure.” Merlin chuckled as Arthur sidled up next to him, resting his head on the pillow beside Merlin’s, refusing to give in to the urge to curl up into his side.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Arthur asked softly.

“We must be leaving in the morning.”

“Just a few hours, please.”

Perhaps it was the softness in Arthur’s voice that he had never heard before, or the fact that Merlin’s knees were made of warm butter at this moment, but he decided to stay, at least until the other fell asleep.

~*~

Prince Merlin would sneak out of Arthur’s bed before the next morning, before Arthur could wake.

Which brings us to the third time they met, a few years later, in Arthur’s twenty-second year.

“Father…” Arthur groaned, trailing after him reluctantly. “We’ve only been back home for a few days, can we not take a few weeks to rest and focus on the issues of our country?”

That earned Arthur a very stern look, one that was delivered via a swift turn and a singular index finger wavering in his face. “Focus on the issues of our country?” He repeated. “Have you not been paying attention these last few months? A smart marriage is the best way to assure our Kingdom’s survival in these hard times!”

Arthur frowned. So that’s why they visited both Eliana, Mithian, and Vivian in the last month with barely a day to breathe in between. He’d met all of these girls previously, and got along with them just fine all things considered, but the reason for their visits had evaded him.

His father had continued talking while Arthur’s mind drifted, only for it to return just as a voice down the hall piqued his interest.

“...For your speech of how a marriage could save this alliance, father.”

It had been four years since Arthur had heard that voice, but it his heart tugged nonetheless.

_ Merlin. _

He and King Blinor were standing down the hall, and neither had apparently noticed Arthur and Uther.

He tuned back in to what his father was saying.

“Arthur, I shouldn’t have to explain to you how important these alliances are. I still haven't managed to work out an understanding with Balinor, and-”

“Father.” Arthur interrupted in the most polite voice he could manage. “Perhaps now is a good time to try?” He pointed over his father’s shoulder at the pair down the hall. 

Uther straightened himself before turning back and jovially approaching the two down the hall. “Balinor! I didn’t know you’d be joining us!”

Balinor and Merlin both snapped out of their conversation without hesitation. “Ah, Uther! So good to see you!”

The two greeted each other in a pleasant handshake and casual greeting, while the boys split off.

“It’s been a fair bit.” Arthur said stiltedly, mesmerized by Merlin chewing his bottom lip. “How, uh, how have you been?”

“Good.” Merlin nodded. “You?”

Arthur checked that their fathers were out of earshot before continuing. “I, Uh, I haven’t stopped thinking about-”

“Me either.” Merlin chuckled softly. “Arthur, as much as I would love to… uh… I can’t. My father has been trying to arrange a profitable marriage, and while I may not like the prospect of women… I can’t betray the heart of an innocent girl.”

The light in Arthur’s eyes should have dulled, yet it brightened. “Merlin, perhaps I have a solution that benefits us all.”

Merlin quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, but said nothing, silently encouraging Arthur to continue.

Arthur took about half a breath before confirming with himself that this was a wise decision. He then took Merlin’s right hand in his and lowered himself onto one knee. “Prince Merlin Emrys, son of King Balinor, will you marry me?”

Merlin hesitated for a half a moment, perhaps from shock, but he nodded quickly, speechless. 

Arthur, still on one knee, turned to see both his and Merlin’s father’s shocked faces. He gave them a smile and a quick thumbs up.


End file.
